The present invention relates to decanter centrifuges and more specifically to bowl heads for decanter centrifuges.
Decanter centrifuges are used in many applications which produce abrasive materials. In these applications, solid abrasive material may pack in the case of the centrifuge; often to the point where it contacts the rotating solids discharge member, i.e. the bowl head, of the centrifuge. This abrasive material may then wear away projecting surfaces on the bowl head.
This problem has been addressed by attaching flat, hard faced or ceramic covered, wear resistent plates to the rotating solids discharged member. These plates, sometimes called plows, are arranged so that they impinge on the wearing material at an abrupt angle, i.e. between 75 and 90 degrees.